Leah
by KIMusicLife
Summary: Leah was my favorite character in Twilight but I always imagined her getting along with the Cullens eventually…..So here are some random one shots I put together about Leah. They skip around a little. I'm not sure how many chapters...R&R plzzzz :
1. Moving on

**Leah was my favorite character in Twilight but I always imagined her getting along with the Cullens eventually…..So here are some random one shots I put together about Leah. They skip around a little. I'm not how many chapters but….read and review plzzzzzzz :D**

**Me: Steph, that's your cue…**

**Stephanie Meyer: Oh sorry…I own the Twilight saga and all of its counterparts.**

**Leah: So you're the bitch who thought it'd be entertaining to create a bunch of leaches who destroy my entire life while my boyfriend falls in love with my cousin!**

**Stephanie Meyer: ummm….**

I had had a fucking _horrible _day. And for me that was saying something since every day was like a roller coaster for me. But it seemed like today, all hell had broken loose. I had just gotten through chewing my douche bag alpha, Jacob, a new one after he broke the news to me that he had imprinted on The Thing. So I had hoped to go home and relax with some television and icecream only to find, guess who? Samuel fucking Uley. At my doorstep. He must really have a death wish.

"What the fuck do you want you asshole. I can't believe you have the balls to show up at my doorstep", I said, blowing off a little steam.

"I just came to talk to you about something for Emily", he said, clearly getting angry. I cracked up at that one.

"Like I actually give a fuck what either of you have to say", I said with a twisted smile.

"Fine then I'll be quick. She wanted me to ask if you would be her bridesmaid", he said. And my sarcastic smile froze on my face.

What. The. Fuck.

All at once, every memory of Sam and I together rushed into my head. I tried as hard as I could to not let him know how much I was hurting but I felt my resolve breaking. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead my fist flew out and hit him in the jaw. I heard a sickening crunch. And it wasn't his face.

I cradled my hand to my chest while screaming obscenities at him. Even as he retreated from my house, with a hurt expression, I continued with my tirade. And my hand hurt like _hell._ I sunk to the ground, only to realize I had tears falling from my eyes.

And just my luck, Seth, came strolling through the door but stopped short as he saw me curled up on the floor. Immediately his smile came crashing down. One thing I loved about Seth; he at least knew how to handle it.

"You want to bitch about it? I'm all ears", he said with genuine concern on his face. Not pity like all those other fucktards. Then he noticed my hand.

"Leah! What happened?"

"Sam Uley is getting married to my cousin", I said in a tone that even sounded lifeless to my own ears. I had a feeling he had already known.

"And _Emily_ wants me to be her bridesmaid", I spat her name out like it was poison.

"And I punched him in the face".

"Alright, Leah!"Seth cheered and I couldn't help but grin along with him. I had taught him well.

"But you should probably get your hand checked out by the Cullens since he's the only doctor I can think of who can treat werewolves."

"I would rather cut my fucking hands off then waste my time going to see those bloodsucking leeches. Maybe if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here in the first place", I said with a glare.

"Leah, there not like other vampires and you know it!" Seth defended them. Sometimes I realize wonder how we can possibly be related. I can't imagine anyone related to me ever willingly wanting to spend time in the vampire crypt. But as I thought about it, everyone in Jacob's pack had warmed up to the Cullens. Or at least warmed up to Esme's cooking.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you. I'm trying to help here. Sam hurt you, I know, but I don't want you spending your entire life miserable. You can't let Sam control your forever. Just do this one thing for me", he said with pleading eyes. And just as I was about to snap at him, I looked at him.

I mean I _really_ looked at him.

And I realized how much I was hurting him. He was only 15 when he had to take over my dad's position as the man of the house. He was only 16 now and yet he had aged way beyond his years. I had caused this. I had to change something, at least for him.

"Okay, I'll go to the vampire lair".

"Thank you", he said with a relieved grin.

The ride to the Cullen mansion was silent. I imagine he was trying to think of something to say about Sam and Emily's wedding. I was just hoping he'd keep his fucking thoughts to himself. That mind-rapist was fucking annoying.

We arrived at their house and Seth casually walked in and I hesitantly entered behind him.

"Hello, Seth. Leah, it's so nice to see you again", the motherly Cullen of the bunch said. I gave her a nod to acknowledge her. Out of all of the Cullens, her and the Doc were the ones I just couldn't find it in me to hate. They were too…_human._

I came out of my thoughts just as Seth got through telling Carlisle about the incident with Sam.

"I can take a look at your hand now Leah, if you would like", the Doc said with a soft smile. And just my fucking luck, the entire gang was here. Even the little demon spawn.

I allowed him to probe around my hand, eliciting a couple of winces from me.

"It doesn't look like you've broken anything. Just bruised a little", he said. No fucking way it hurt that bad with only a bruise. Still, I nodded my head.

"Thanks, doc", I said and managed a small smile for his benefit.

"No problem".

I saw Seth giving me a proud smile in the background and I gave him a glare, telling him to drop it.

I retreated from the stench as quick as possible which wasn't as quick as I would have liked since Seth decided to stop to get one of Esme's famous cinnamon rolls.

"I think you should go", Seth said as soon as we were in the car. It took me a second to realize what he meant. I looked at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"You need to show Sam that your world does not revolve around him. Every time you see him, you turn into the girl who's always been in love with Sam again. Everyone sees it. And he gets to you like that because you _let_ him. And I'm not going to let that happen anymore. You have to move on. I mean don't you want to do something. Go to college, or get a job. Or even quit phasing all together. Jake will understand. Just… I want you to be _you_ again".

I knew that he was just trying to help but I couldn't help the hurt that twisted in my stomach. I could _never_ leave the pack. It was all I had left. But I knew it was true. I had to take control of my life again. Starting with the wedding.

I took out my cell before slowly dialing Emily's number. She answered on the second ring.

"I'll be there", I said with as much resolve as possible.

She didn't have to ask what I meant.


	2. The Wedding

**Another Chapter…This skips to Sam and Emily's wedding….so hope you enjoy and please R&R… **

I tapped on the door nervously, waiting for the most dreaded day of my life to just be over. Leah Clearwater fucking _nervous. _I didn't have time to bitch about how I had allowed Sam and Emily to get _me_ nervous, before the door opened to reveal an overly excited Emily, trying to hide her excitement for my benefit. I was so sick of the fucking pity but I let it slide. She wasn't a very good actor anyway.

"Thank you so much for being here for me. I know how hard this is for you. I really appreciate it," she said with a hopeful smile. I swallowed back my sarcastic retort and managed a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, no problem, Emily."

Her large grin, stretched the scars on her face farther than I thought possible. I couldn't help the bitter resentment arise. What right did she have to be happy because Leah fucking Clearwater had come to her wedding? I had made her life a living hell. The girl was clearly twisted.

But then I realized where I was. At _her_ house. For _her_ wedding. She had _ every _right to be happy. I couldn't help the small amount of guilt that entered the pit of my stomach. I couldn't even put away the bitter harpy for one day. But this guilt was short lived as Kim and Rachel pulled me up the stairs to get my hair and makeup done while everyone else pampered and primped the bride.. I didn't see the point. There really wasn't much they could do but I let them have there fun anyway and two hours later, I was thankful to hear a knock at the door, signiling it was almost show time.

Kim and Rachel went to go see how Emily were doing while I opened there door.

"You look…pretty, Leah", Jacob said, with as much of an honest smile as he could manage. I playfully hit him in the chest, still pretty hard though.

"Fuck you, Black", I said with a grin. He grinned back.

"No I'm serious. You do. It's just….you sort of look like a piece of bubble gum with all that pink on", he said. This time I _really_ punched him. But I had to admit, Emily had chosen a hideously hot pink dress for all the brides maids to wear. The music that signialled the beginning of the wedding, and the end of my life began and stopped Jacob and I's banter.

"You ready", he said looking over at me. I was surprised to see concern etched onto his face, "You don't have to do this, you know".

I stopped short for a moment with a reply.

"Yes, I do", I said, just before it was our turn to walk down the aisle. I held on to Jacob's arm tightly as we got closer to the end of the aisle and I accidently locked eyes with Sam. I immediately felt my resolve weeken and my grip on Jacob's arm become even tighter. But his eyes immediately went elsewhere and I realized that the bride must have taken her place at the top of the stairs. I felt my heart break again, just as it had the night he dumped me for her. Jacob saw this exchange, and gave me a sympathetic smile, just before we took our places.

I couldn't focus through the majority of the vows because I couldn't help but think about how this should have been _mine._

I snapped out of it when they had there first kiss as husband and wife. I clapped along with everyone else even through the shaking I could feel increasing. So as soon as everyone dispersed to watch their first dance, I ran as quickly as possible to the edge of the forest, on shaky legs. I noticed Jacob glance at me and I gave him a hard scowl to let him know that I didn't want him to follow me.

I phased as quickly as I could and run until I was as far away as I could get before I phased back and let the hurt wash over me. But I didn't cry. I _couldn't _cry.

He was married now and no longer mine to cry about.

So consumed in my own grief, I didn't even notice when Jacob took a seat beside me, leaning against a tree.

"I thought I told you to leave me be", I sneered.

He gave me a look that told me to shutup and replied with "I thought you might need some company".

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Will you just shutup and let someone be your friend for once. I'm trying here" he cut me off as I was about to continue my rant.

"What do you need friends for…you have the demon spawn. What, you didn't want to play dolls with her so she stopped talking to you? Don't give me that bullshit, Jake! Ever since you imprinted it's only been about you and her! Is it that I'm a genetic dead end? Tell me what it is Jake because I can't seem to figure out why everything horrible seems to happen to me! Why don't you want me, Sam?"

I realized I was crying, and through my tears I saw Jacob scoot over and put his arm around me. I buried my face into his chest. This wasn't about Jacob. It was about _him_. It had always been about him. My entire life had revolved around _Sam_.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lee that you had to go through all this. Trust me I know how you feel, better than anyone else does.", he said, trying to give me his words of comfort. After a while, my sobs quieted to soft hiccups.

"Does it make things better?"

"What?"

"Imprinting", I explained with a soft croak to my voice", Does it make the pain better?"

"It makes you forget", he confirmed. And I decided right then I would _never_ imprint. I never wanted to forget. Jacob seemed to understand this.

"Ready to head back", he said, as he shifted a little so that my head was lying on his shoulder.

I hesitated for a moment.

"As long as your there with me".

His grin in return was brilliant.


	3. Father Figure

**Okay, here's another chapter. This one isn't linked to the wedding that I wrote about last chapter but it does have a few references to it and in this chapter it has some Carlisle/Leah father daughter fluff. May sound confusing but just read and hopefully you like it. And please please please review so that I know to continue! **

After my little epiphany and the big hurdle I had made just by being at Sam and Emily's wedding (even though I had run out on the brink of phasing) I had decided that that wasn't the only thing I needed to do if I really wanted to change. Sounds cliché, I know, but that's how I felt. So the next morning, I began searching for a job. It wasn't too hard, seeing as how there were only a few places you could possibly work at in La Push and almost all of them were looking for people to hire. We weren't particularly thriving in the population category so they needed all the help they could get. Even someone as sarcastic, bitter, and self-deprecating as yours truly. Still, I made the call and within an hour I had myself a job at the local book shop near La Push beach.

After getting a job, things just seemed to fall into place one by one. After a particularly harsh argument with my Alpha in which I believe I called him a leech-loving cocksucking lapdog, he vowed to spend a little more time with his pack brothers. That doesn't mean, as soon as we're done, he doesn't go running to the vampire crypt as fast as his furry legs will take him.

I had also begun to spend a little more time at the vampire crypt. I realized that they truly were good people if you look past the fact that they are cold-skinned animal killing bloodsuckers. And with Embry and Quil joining the pack, Seth had actually started to hang out with his friends again instead of turning into the Cullens' lapdog. It was hard enough with Jake running over there every chance he got.

With so many things going _right_ in my life, it had hit me like a ton of bricks when today rolled around.

The anniversary of my dad's death.

I had tried to ignore the sympathetic looks that I kept seeing the pack throw me and Seth as we sat on the edge of La Push beach but I could feel my blood boiling on the surface. Not anger at them, but anger at myself. After all, it was I who had killed my dad. That still didn't stop me from taking it out on the rest of the pack.

"Okay do I have a fucking zit on my face or something 'cause you keeping looking at me like you have something to say so just spit it out", I said, giving them a death glare.

Jacob stammered, saying something about having to go see Nessie before jogging off like a little pussy. _Typical._ I turned to Embry and Quil who had quickly sobered up their shocked expressions.

"Were just concerned about you and Seth, Leah. You know, with your dad's death and everything….", he trailed off as he saw the look on my face. Seth tried to give him an appreciative smile but it came out as a grimace. This pissed me off even more.

"Do you honestly think that we need your pity? Me and Seth will manage just fine.", I said, giving them one final death glare before walking off.

"You coming?" I called to Seth. I didn't get an answer so I turned back to see him staring out at the waves as they crashed against the rocks with a saddened expression on his face. He was missing dad just as bad as I was. I took a seat and looked at him. He didn't notice my gaze until I cleared my throat.

"Wanna talk?" I asked, as if I actually knew how to do this whole big sister thing. For as long as I could remember it was always Seth and I arguing, or Seth tattling on me, or me destroying Seth's favorite toy.

"Nah, Lee. I'm fine. I just wanna be alone. But thanks", he said without turning to look at me. I looked at him for another moment before nodding my head in understanding and getting up to leave him.

I had killed my father and in turn hurt my only brother. Why did I manage to ruin everything I touched?

I quickly sprinted into the surrounding woods and blindly ran through the forest trying my hardest to remember everything about my dad. His face, his scent, his laugh. And I found that I _couldn't._ Anytime a memory came, a sharp pain in my chest came with it and I was forced to push it away. The pain grew and I heard myself let out a howl filled with agony and _guilt _and before I knew it, I was seated in my wolf form, not too far, from the surrounding woods of none other than the Cullen Crypt.

I considered phasing back before realizing that I hadn't packed any clothing for myself. I decided that it wasn't like the Cullen's would be coming out anytime soon since they were so busy cooing over the little baby spawn and phased back anyway. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top. All this guilt was _exhausting_.

I felt my eyes slowly begin to droop before I noticed a scent I immediately recognized. The sickly sweet scent of vampire. I very nearly phased before I calmed down enough to sniff a little deeper and realized it also had the familiar scent of Cullen. I wasn't sure which particular one it was but I still relaxed a little knowing there wouldn't be a fight.

Then out walked none other than Carlisle Cullen. He stopped in front of me in surprise before lowering his expression into a gentle smile.

"Leah Clearwater", he said my name with his smooth voice. Even his voice sounded too….perfect. I shook that thought off before giving him as much of a smile as I could manage.

"None other", I replied. I noticed a small crack in my voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, his concern etching into his forehead. I couldn't help but noticed how…fatherly he sounded. I flinched. I touched my face and pulled back to find that I had in fact been crying without even having noticed.

"Guess I have", I said without looking up. I wasn't particularly happy that instead of being alone to wallow in my self-pity like I had intended, I had to be wasting my time with a leech even if it was someone as kind-hearted as Carlisle. And his almost fatherly concern wasn't helping much either. I felt my agitation growing rapidly and I felt myself glaring at the leech before I knew it.

"So why are you here? What, do you vampires have a thing for the blood of werewolves now?", I spat out harshly. I knew I was being unfair but I just wanted to be fucking _alone._ Was that too much to ask?

He looked slightly horrified by even the slightest suggestion of such a thing before it dissipated into a sympathetic grimace and he quietly sighed.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love, Leah. Trust me, I'm over 300 years old", he said. Oh fuck no. I was not about to have a heart-to-heart with him. Sure, I didn't mind him the most out of all the Cullens but I was not going to have some sappy conversation with him about my father's death. I'd much rather wallow by myself and I told him just that.

"Look, Leah, I know we're supposed to be natural enemies but I can't thank both of the packs enough for risking their lives for us more than once and if you would like, I hope we can put our differences aside. I mean, Esme already considers the pack a part of the family. We truly appreciate you all", he said looking at me with a gentle gaze.

I knew it was always a bad idea to start getting peachy with the vampires.

I just glared at him before he tried to speech again.

"Leah? I know about your dad and I'm sure…." Before he could finish his statement, I cut him off with my own rant.

"You don't know a damn thing about losing someone you love. Did you stay up through the night crying your eyes out because you knew it was your fault that they were gone? Oh that's right, you can't cry. Because your bloodsucking leech. And I do _not_ need advice from some undead freak!" I screamed before I realized that I had tears running down my face. I felt him approach me but through my tears I didn't stop him. I just sunk to the ground and buried my face in my knees. Boy, were these meltdowns getting old. I felt an icy arm snake around my shoulders and I pummeled his chest wanting him to let me go and yet longing for that fatherly embrace. He let me continue as he shushed me before I got tired of fighting and slumped against his chest. I had stopped full out sobbing but still felt the occasional tear slip down my cheek. I saw from the corner of my eye, Carlisle lift his hand before hesitantly rubbing away the last tears that trickled down my cheek. I let him. Besides, I had already basically spilled my heart out to him anyway. He opened his mouth before closing it again, clearly trying to find some time of comforting words. I had never seen a vampire at a loss for words.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about…that", I said hoarsely. He nodded his head in understanding.

"There is absolutely nothing for you to be ashamed of. You can't always keep things bottled up, Leah", he said, with a knowing look in his eye. I chose not to disagree with him. We sat in an awkward silence (well at least for me) for a while before I spoke.

"You said earlier that you knew what it was like to lose people you loved. What'd you mean?"

"After we're turned into a…vampire, were not aloud to see any of our other human friends or family in fear that we will reveal ourselves. And even then, everyone you know is dead within a few decades anyway", he said with a sadness in his eyes that made him look far older than he appeared. So maybe I had misjudged the vampires.

"I miss my dad, so much. And I'm scared. Scared that I'll forget him completely. I can barely remember his face or even one good memory of him as it is. Just that same memory of me phasing and him having that heart attack. It was all my fault, you know. If I hadn't phased, this would've never happened. Everyone would've been so much happier if I hadn't become a wolf. I'm even a hassle for the pack", I stopped, realizing I had been rambling for quite some time now. But it just felt so good to let it out. Although it was slightly unnerving, how still vampires were able to sit for long periods of time. I kept having to look over at Carlisle to make sure he was even there. Nonetheless it was nice to have someone listen.

"It was not your fault, Leah. You have got to stop telling yourself that. And I assure you that is not how the pack feels. They care about you Leah." he said firmly. I wasn't sure if I was entirely convinced but still nodded my head before something caught my attention. I was naked. I had no idea how neither of us had noticed and I guess Carlisle noticed at the same time I did because he quickly averted his eyes.

"I guess I should probably bring some clothes next time I plan on having a rage-induced break down huh?" I said trying humor as a way to ease the awkwardness that had settled between us.

"Yes, I think that would be best", he said with an amused smile. I noticed him beginning to unbutton his shirt that he wore over a gray t-shirt. I shook my head.

"You tryna put the moves on me", I joked before getting serious", I can't take your clothes. And besides, you kind of reek", I told him. "You can just wear this until we get back to the house and Esme can provide you with some…better smelling clothes", he offered. I felt I had spent enough time with the vampires for one day.

"No. It's fine, I'm probably going to phase back and head home. I should probably check on Seth anyway. But thanks", I said and gave him a genuine smile. Before I knew what I was doing, my legs carried me over to where he stood and I gave him a quick hug. He stood tense in shock for a moment before returning the embrace. I pulled away quickly, after the hug had begun to feel awkward and to my surprise he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. This reminded me of my father but I felt relaxed as I smiled at him and turned away to phase.

"Remember what I told you, Leah", he called after me.

"Will do", I replied, "old man", as an afterthought which graced me with a soft chuckle from behind me as I walked off into the thicker woods to phase.

I smiled to myself and decided that the Cullen kids were definitely lucky to have a father like Carlisle Cullen.


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Hey, Guys. I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't a chapter but I promise I'm **

**going to be uploading another chapter today. So I've been getting a lot of emails from **

** that people have been adding my story to their alerts and favorites and I **

**really do appreciate everyone for this. But I would still really really like some reviews so **

**that I know what I can do to improve the story, any ideas you have, or just to know that **

**you guys like it and want me to keep going. So if you're reading my story, please please **

**take the time to review it as well. I would really appreciate it! Thanks. **


	5. The Freaks Among Freaks

**Here's the chapter I promised. Hope you enjoy it! Please review. **

I was running. I mean running _fast._ Faster than I think I had ever run before. The feeling of the wind bristling through my fur was a pleasant one and I felt like nothing could touch me. I was invincible. But this feeling changed quickly. My run became frantic. I was running towards something as if my life depended on it or that's how it seemed until I heard the sound of paws behind me. No, I was running _away _from something. Something that was approaching fast.

The sound of paws echoed through the forest floor and I realized it was more than just one set of paws. No matter how much faster I pushed myself, it seemed I was getting slower and slower. I chanced a look behind me again. The sight behind me was appalling. I recognized them all as Jacob's pack. But in place of our naturally sharp teeth were fangs. Fangs that happened to be dripping in blood. And beside them lay a dead human, bite marks littering its neck. They circled in on me and I shut my eyes and howled in hopes someone would hear.

Just as I heard their growls not a foot from me, I opened my eyes and the scenery changed. And changed again. And again. From Seth as a vampire to Emily and Sam having a little wolf baby to Jacob glaring to mom crying to dad dying. But the last was the most disturbing. It seemed my dreams enjoyed to create the most disturbing pictures. In front of me were two men fighting. As I got a closer look I realized them to be Sam and my dad. I saw Sam shaking and knew he was desperately close to phasing.

"Kill him", my dad mouthed to me. A knife materialized in my hand. But I couldn't kill him. Sam charged toward my dad in wolf form.

I bolted upright and screamed when I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me, not more than a few inches away from my face.

"What the hell?" I cursed as I tried to get up and ended up as a heap on the floor.

_Oh._ It all came rushing back to me now. It was Renesmee's birthday and after a long amount of begging which was quite funny to watch, Seth and Jacob had gotten me to come to the vampire lair. Seth and I were supposed to be helping set up, while Jacob took Nessie out to La Push as to not ruin her surprise. Guess I'd taken a nap instead.

I noticed the little pixie was still staring at me and felt my anger rise. I immediately felt calm and knew it must have been the doings of the emotion-fucking one. I knew their names, of course but it was just so much more fun to use insulting nicknames instead.

"Leave my emotions the hell alone!" I screamed, giving him my most deadly glare. Which didn't faze him at all, I might add.

"Y'know you have really nice cheekbones so the whole short hair thing works for you. When's the last time you got it trimmed? I could cut it into a really nice, spunky 'do if you want? Oh! Then I can do your nails and toes! I mean, have you seen your nails lately!" She stopped rambling when she saw my glare but that didn't stop her from grinning at me like she was going to attack me with some nail polish and a comb any second now. I did however look down at my nails and realized how horribly dirt-caked they were. I ignored them for now and tried to figure out if she was just trying to relieve the tension between me and emotion-fucking freak or if she was just _always_ this….happy.

"Um, nope I'm good on that one", I said as pleasantly as possible. Kind of hard when the emotion-fucker was glaring at me as if he was going to rip my head off if I so much as harmed a hair on his _precious wife. _Alice must have sensed this as well.

"Jasper, it's okay", she said without looking away from my hair. She was examining it like I was her own personal Barbie and she couldn't decided which hairstyle to start with next. I rolled my eyes at her and finally took in my surroundings.

I had to give it to them. It was definitely the most extravagant birthday party I'd ever been to. Especially considering she was only 3 years old and physically still only about 6 or 7. Flowers hung from every available surface except for the ceiling on which a giant piñata hung in the shape of a wolf. _Of course. _ The flowers did smell amazing though.

I noticed Esme (her and Carlisle were probably the only ones I had enough courtesy for to use their real names) flitting around the room, hanging streamers. She flitted back to the kitchen as the timer rung on the oven. The scent of cupcakes flooded to the living room. My stomach growled and the pixie giggled.

"There's some sandwhiches and other food in the kitchen if your hungry. Better hurry before Seth eats it all", she said. I mumbled a thankyou before walking in the direction that I knew the kitchen to be.

When I walked into the kitched, Seth was literally in the process of stuffing an entire sandwhich in his mouth. I watched in disgust for a second before Esme caught my eye and offered me a plate. I thanked her and sat down beside Seth.

"Hey Seth, I want you to try something for me. It's called _tasting_ your food", I teased before taking a bite of my own sandwhich.

He grinned at me and finished chewing, _thank god_, before saying cheerfully "Hey leah, I was wondering when you would wake up. You were sleep like the dead", he said, laughing but when he looked over he had a look of concern. I wondered what my face looked like. I hadn't been sleeping well as of late. I could only imagine how filthy I was as well, due to the late night patrolling shifts. I couldn't sleep so every chance I got, I patrolled. I probably looked horrible next to all the expensive, _clean_ furniture in the Cullen house. But then I realized I couldn't give a rats ass what people thought about me, let alone a bunch of vampires. I finished my third sand which, not long after Seth finished his fifth. And who knows how many he had _ before_ I got into the kitchen. He finally stopped and sat back with a satisfied grin. I rolled my eyes at him before returning out plates to Esme which earned me a disapproving look from her. She was just too…nice.

And just my luck, in walked Bella Bitch and her prude of a husband A.K.A the Mind-Rapist. He chuckled, I assumed at my nickname. I growled and tried to think of the most annoying songs. He could read my mind all he wanted, at his own price.

"Hi, Leah", Bella said, cheerfully after giving Seth a hug. After she got turned into a vampire, she wasn't scared of me anymore. I guess because we were equal opponents now, if we were to fight. Now she was just forever trying to get me to be friends. What with my mom basically dating her dad. I shudder at the thought. I made it a point to ignore her greeting. She got the hint and left to speak with Alice. Oops, I mean pixie. Maybe I was getting a little too friendly with these vampires.

"Is that a bad thing", the mind-rapist asked with a smirk.

"Get the hell out of my head or I will castrate you and shove the remains down your throat", I said, raising my voice. I saw Esme's worried look and slightly calmed down. She had that affect on people. No wonder Seth liked her so much. And of course her amazing cooking skills. Mind-Rapist must have heard something in Esme's head because he backed off and went to go find Bella. _Good choice_, I thought to him.

"Leah, Seth. Renemsee and Jacob should be back fairly soon and everything is all ready if you'd like to go into the living room for when they arrive", she offered, noticing how fretful I was getting just sitting there. The stench was really starting to get to me. As soon as she made the offer, I made a beeline to the living room with Seth sluggishly following behind me. Everyone else had already congregated in the living room. The doc smiled at me when he saw Seth and I enter. I smiled back and just hoped nobody else noticed my friendly exchange with him. Next thing you know, they'll start believing were actually friends. I couldn't help but get a little impatient for Jacob and Renesmee to just get here already. And sure enough, not too long after we arrived in the living room, we heard the little demon spawns giggles as Jacob carried her upside down to the front door. He stopped just before he reached the porch.

"Close your eyes Ness. I have a birthday surprise for you", he said, grinning.

"What is it? What is it, Jakie?" she said, bouncing excitedly but closing her eyes nonetheless.

"You'll see. Just keep your eyes closed" he said, as he slowly opened the front door. The resounding "Surprise!" that followed, scared even me. I chose not to participate and instead focused on making my smile as genuine looking as possible when in reality I just wanted to go. A mirror would've helped. The vampires took turns showering her with hugs and kisses. Even Seth gave her one of his world famous bear hugs and she patted him on the head. I rolled my eyes. _Again. _Who would've thought my own brother would be such a traitor. After Seth and the demon spawn had their little heartfelt moment, she walked back to Jacob and placed her hand on his cheek. He gave her an encouraging thumbs up once her hand was removed.

She tentatively walked forward and it took me a second to realize who she was approaching. _Oh boy._ I didn't even bother faking a smile. She bravely walked towards me and it was almost as if I could feel everyone's worry. She motioned for me to bend down and, because she was jacob's imprint, I obliged. Her hand went to my cheek. I flinched but did not pull away. The pictures I saw caught me off guard at first. She wasn't showing me things that had happened, I realized, but of things she wanted to happen. The first picture was of me feeding her, then me cliff diving with her and Jake, then her and I holding hands. I realized what she was trying to ask. I looked up and realized everyone was holding their breath, watching the exchange. I tentatively reached and picked her up. You could almost hear the sigh of relief that went through the room. I turned my back to them and got acquainted with the little demon spawn. I guess I'd have to stop calling her that. Edward agreed. Finally, everyone got on with the festivities. Somehow, she ended up sitting on my lap while she opened her presents. I guess I didn't particularly mind. I didn't miss the little adoring smiles Edward and Bella kept passing each other as they watched us. _Oh Brother._

Watching Renesmee hit the piñata was quite the riot. She missed the first two swings and hit Jake in the head. Finally on the third swing she hit the wolf, smack on it's head and sent candy flying everywhere. Seth _literally_ flew for the candy before getting a glare from Jacob letting him know to back off and let Renesmee get her pick first. After everything simmered down, everyone went to their respective corners. Jake and Emmett ended up playing some video games while Rosalie (yes, I'm referring to them by name, now) sat reading some magazine. Esme was in the kitchen cooking Seth some more food. Gosh, she was a saint. Edward was on the piano with Bella watching his fingers as if he was Bach himself. I hadn't noticed Jasper so I assumed he went out to hunt. _Ew._ But I definitely had noticed his wife's consistent staring at me. Renesmee and I were seated on a couch across the room from her. I realized that we had agreed to a truce of sorts, but Renesmee hadn't left my side since and it was rather annoying.

I could however understand _why_. Since I had met the little spawn, I hadn't liked her. Or particularly I hadn't liked her mother and therefore I could not like her. Everyone else had immediately taken a liking to her. The poor girl wasn't used to people not liking her. And her family kept her so spoiled and protected, she never expected anybody to speak so ill-mannered against her. And I have had my choice of insults if I must say so myself. But I could kind of see how we could get along. We were the freaks among freaks. The only female wolf and the half-human vampire. Chocolate and Vanilla. I had to stop with these clichés. I heard Edward chuckle from his seat at the piano which earned him an odd look from Bella.

I'd finally given up on trying to ignore Alice.

"Okay, what is it, Alice? You've been staring at me and I can't take it anymore". I tried not to snap at her.

"Nothing. I was just noticing how nice the whole sporty thing looks on you," she said trying to sound nonchalant. For a vampire, she wasn't very good at it. I suppose I had just been thinking about how unkempt my hair had gotten. I hadn't been taking care of it. One little hair cut couldn't hurt. I sighed.

"Fine, Alice. A haircut and that's it", I resigned. She bounced up and down on her chair. I mean she seriously did. Like a little kid. I tried to hide my grin.

"Ooohhh and then we can do your nails and a seaweed body wrap and maybe a bit of makeup but you have really nice eyes so it might not be necessary", she rushed out, all in one sentence. I backtracked immediately.

"A haircut and that's it!" I exclaimed. No way was I going to be hanging out with the vampires for four hours. No matter how well we hit it off. My poor nose was pretty close to rotting already from the stench.

"Fine, fine. Let's go" she said excitedly. I looked back at everyone with a worried expression. They all looked amused.

What had I gotten myself into?


End file.
